


Together

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Morning After, Open and Honest, Regency, The Talk, they really are a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: The morning after their reconciliation Daphne and Simon have the “talk”Some lines are from the book but I felt they fit in perfectly with what I was trying to do.The open and honest conversation that was needed to move forward and address their actions.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 19
Kudos: 189





	Together

The morning after the ball, after they had made up declaring as long as they had each other, nothing else matter they had fallen into bed and for the first time in his life, Simon willingly released into his wife. The feeling of coming undone, seeing her beautiful face beneath him as he gave to her everything was beyond anything Simon had felt ever in his life.

Last night he made a vow to live in Love rather than Hate. He **wanted** to be happy. He did not want to be alone. Daphne was the light in his dark world and despite all his reservations had pulled him into that light. He knew he made the right choice, he was beyond frightened of the future and what it would mean but he would no longer let that evil man dictate or rule his life from the Grave. He vowed to live every day to the full and enjoy his wife and their future together. The thought of walking away from her was just as intolerable as the thought of her marrying the Prince. She belonged to him and he to her. Friends, Lovers, Soulmates. Simon had never believed in any of this, was adamant never to marry but Daphne, his beautiful Duchess had turned his world upside down.

Simon had woken early and after watching his wife sleeping a little, he had careful extricated himself from their bed and donned his purple velvet robe and was watching out of the window lost in reverie. Daphne loved him. All of him. Flaws and all. He had not said those words back to her, he had shown her, he had certainly shown her that he loved her last night, but he knew that going forward communication was important. The irony did not forsake him. Talking was what made him fall in love with Daphne, yet they were abysmal at talking about the things that mattered. He knew he needed to tell her his past, yes she knew from the letters he wrote to his father, and no doubt Lady Danbury but she deserved to hear it from him. He had to be honest and open and this terrified him. He also needed to tell his wife that he loved her.

Lost in his thoughts he had not heard his wife awaken, don her own ice blue gown and approach him, not until he felt her arms snake around his back and her lips press into his back. He spun around and smiled down at his beautiful wife “You are up early” she smiled her brilliantly wide smile at him. Simon felt his heart melt. He was stupid to think he could have walked away from that.

“I woke and got lost in thought” he said simply, taking her hand and taking to her the Chaise she had waited for him on last night and sat down.

“Oh…?” Daphne asked “Do you…. Do you wish to talk about it?” she asked, aware that they did need to talk, she needed to apologise for _that_ night and her actions. She knew that communicating was important and they needed to be honest with each other for this to work. This seemed like the best opportunity, the best time to try and begin.

Taking a deep breath Simon nodded “I…I am not sure where to start” he said, willing himself not to lose his composure. He did not want to stammer in front of his wife. Taking his hands and staring down Daphne took her own deep breath “Maybe I can start…” she said, swallowing and lifting her gaze to meet his eyes

“I… I believe I owe you a much over apology for _that_ night” a look of shock flicked over Simon’s handsome features, he had not been expecting that and went to open his moth but Daphne continued “I know we need to be honest moving forward and I cannot put into words how sorry I am for my actions that night. I should… I should not have… I just… I guess I was not thinking… I was angry. Angry at my not knowing, at you not telling me and I hated myself for doing that to you. Even… even before I knew, or understood your reasonings” she sighed, taking a wavering breath trying not to let tears fill her eyes “I think… I assumed that it was my only chance, but I was wrong. Despite the anger and fear, I will never forget that look on your face. It should haunt me to the end of days” she admitted now staring at her fingers “my lack of knowledge, innocence is not an excuse and I know that now… having read your letters to your father… hearing what your father did from Landy Danbury I began to really comprehend the severity of my actions and could understand fully if you hated me. You had been mistreated by people who are supposed to love you all your life and then… I… I did that” Daphne could not help the tear that escaped her eyes and the colour draining from her face as she swallowed and ploughed on “Please know… **please** know I will never, never ever do that again. I do not wish to continue that trend. I meant every word I said last night. I…I love you and whilst I may never forgive myself… I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me” she finished, tears now dripping freely down her face as she sniffled.

Simon had just sat shocked throughout the entire of Daphne’s declaration. Whilst Simon had not approved her actions, he knew he should have been more open and honest and his assuming that she knew how children came to be was also not an excuse for not being open and honest with his wife. Lifting her face he brought his lips gently to hers, pressing a light kiss before wiping away a tear “Thank you for apologising Daphne but it was not entirely necessary” he admitted, it was nice of her to apologise and the confusion in her face over “entirely necessary” he knew he needed to explain “Yes I will admit, I felt hurt and vulnerable but the error is not entirely yours, I should not have assumed you understood the actions required to make children. Your lack of knowledge is partly responsible but I also should have told you my past. My reasoning. We have both made grave mistakes and I just hope you are able to forgive me mine as I forgive yours.” He flashed her his dazzling smile stroking her hand.

“My… My father” he laughed “I loathe to even call him that but other than in name, he was not a father. He was a cruel man. He demanded a perfect son. My own mother died in childbirth so I never knew her. Whilst Lady Danbury told me about her, he never talked of her” he paused taking a steading breath, Daphne looked up at her husband, she knew that this was difficult, interrupting was not an option so she took over stroking his hand in soothing circles as he continued “I… I was 4 before I spoke even then it was a stutter. I… I was bright. I could read, write and do more than most 4 year olds but my tongue. It felt foreign. It took my _father_ threatening to hit me with a hair brush before I spoke” he let out a sarcastic laugh as Daphne looked in horror “that… that was my father. He called me an idiot. He told people I was dead!” tears were now forming down Simon’s face. Daphne felt sick. What kind of monster was his father. Everything made more sense now. “He was more interested in the continuation of his line than he was me… Lady Danbury. Lady Danbury came to me when I was 8. My s..s…” he paused, he still struggled with Stammer and stutter with a little clearing of his throat continued on “speech was not as bad but still prominent. She took me in and I worked hard. It was the first time I was shown real affection… and when I was 11… we went to my father and he all but threw us out. So I vowed I would be the opposite of him. After my first at Oxford he started to show interest in me and I refused to have anything to do with him. I found out he was dying and I went to see him for the first time in over a decade. To… to tell him… to show him… show him I was better than him. To tell him… the… the line would end with me. It was a vow of hate. I could see the pain in his eyes as I told him and… and it felt **good** to see some of the pain he had caused me… in his eyes” Simon sniffed lifting a hand to try and wipe the stray tears from his face. Daphne just sat horror struck by everything. She had known some, but to this extent. Simon could not be any more different to that man. He was infinitely a better man.

“You are not the boy your father thought you were” Daphne said softly “I know that” he sniffed. Daphne lifted her hand to his face “Simon, you are not the boy your father thought you were” she repeated. Confused Simon said a little gruffly “I know that…” though this time not so sure. “are you sure?” she asked “I hate Daphne… I hate him.” She forced him to meet her steady gaze “you need to let him go. He no longer walks this earth. You cannot let him dictate your life choices” she said softly and hand stroking his cheek “I am trying to let him go.” He let out a deep breath “I want us. I want you and I and anything else that comes along” he said, “Daphne… I can’t promise it will be easy. I lost my own mother in childbirth and the thought of losing you is beyond anything I can take. The thought of you not being here… it… it is just intolerable. I am frightened but… I… I am prepared to take that risk, if you are” Daphne smiled widely, her eyes dazzling at this “Us Bridgerton’s are made of strong stock. My mother birthed eight children, and whilst I cannot promise there are not risks. I am strong. ** _We_**. Me and you are strong. Us _Bassets_ can concur anything together” she smiled taking his hand and placing a kiss on her hands.

“I love you Daphne” Simon said with a whisper at the feel of her lips on his hand and Daphne gasped “you… you do?” she stammered flushing “Yes. Despite my best efforts” he teased “you have completely bewitched me, body and soul and I am yours. I am irrevocably in love with you and my vow… my vow is now to live in your love and light and let hate go. It will be hard. But with you… with you by my side nothing else matters” Daphne had happy tears falling down her face as she leaned in and kissed Simons softly “I love you Simon…” her arms wrapping his neck as he pulled her close.

The lay there in, holding each other close, they had made strides that morning, moved forward and forgave each other and were open.

They still had work to do but they would get through this together and nothing else would matter. They were together where they belonged burning for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this was needed. A chat and honest conversation about what happened and their last.they know it won’t be easy but want to move On and work together as one
> 
> I’ve tried put into words I won’t try and justify what Daphne did because I don’t even think she fully understands it but doesn’t try to justify her actions because of her lack of anything she just knows it was wrong and it’s her vow never to let anything like this happen again.
> 
> Simon trying to explain his father and his past. They both know they’re shit at talking so try to move on and move past.
> 
> I hope people like this. It’s my first non smutty write for a while but don’t worry normal service will resume when I get some inspiration.
> 
> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
